1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to delivery of substances through membranes or tissue within a body, and more particularly, to a method and device for delivery of particles through membranes and tissue within a body.
2. Background of the Invention
Nanoparticles generally refer to particles having at least one dimension of about 100 nanometers or less. Magnetic nanoparticles offer many possible medical treatment possibilities due to their very small size and the ability to manipulate their movement using an externally applied magnetic field gradient. A major goal in medical applications using magnetic nanoparticle carriers is to increase deposition in a specific target area so as to increase the dose in the affected area and to allow less dosage in non-affected areas. For example, the particles may be used as carriers for pharmaceuticals, such as anticancer drugs, and the carrier particles may be magnetically targeted to a specific area of the body such as a tumor. Other applications may involve directing the particles toward and embedding the particles in a target organ tissue in order to impart magnetic properties to the target.
In many applications of this technology, what is needed is a method for improving the rate and extent of penetration of magnetic nanoparticles through a membrane or tissue. These and other objectives will be better understood with reference to the following disclosure.